Composting devices are known to implement a composting cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, into compost for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The composting cycle can be implemented in a composting bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and can require a period of time for completion.
The composting device can be located in a kitchen or environment in which it is desirable for parts of the composter like a door through which food waste is received within the composter to be aesthetically pleasing and complement the decor. Additionally when organic material is introduced into the composting device through the door, the door itself can become dirty after repeated uses.